From Matt to Mello
by IputBellainthewitchelm
Summary: A three chapter story from Matt's perspective, thinking about Mello. Shounenai and swearing and death death death.
1. Cyan

From Matt to Mello

 **This is my first published story. Yay! Please review in any way. Loosely based songfic, try to guess the song. Rated T cause shounenai and language. Part 1 of 3.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Matt. Don't own Mello. Don't own deathnote. Never will.**

 ***Insert page break***

The first time I saw you, we were 8 years old. I had just moved to Wammy's, and, overwhelmed, I had run into the snowy woods. Shivering, I huddled behind a rock, hugging my knees. When I looked up, you were there. Maybe you had always been there, and I hadn't noticed. You were slumped against a tree, maybe 10 feet away, struggling to stand. There was blood everywhere, crimson staining the air around us, but the color that has stayed with me the most was blue. The blue of your eyes. Your lips and your fingertips, too, were blue. I had never seen anything so beautiful. I was clearly in a better state than you, and yet I was the hunted in this scenario. Your eyes locked upon me with all the rage and pain of a crazed bear. I was taller then too. Even so, you held your ground.

"D-do you n-need help?" My teeth were chattering. I'd barely been out in the cold 10 minutes.

"F-f-fuck off, k-kid." You snarled at me, attempting to walk (probably menacingly) towards me, but you fell, unable to put weight on one leg. Abandoning all common sense, I stepped cautiously forward. You glared, but nothing more. I propped you, sitting, against a tree. If looks could kill, I'd be smothered with taffeta and stuffed in a tree somewhere*, but you seemed too weak to protest. I sat next to you, and we waited to be rescued. I held your hands in mine, and gradually, the blue faded from your fingertips. The End.

 **This marks the end of part one. Please review!**

 ***Sorry, but I shamelessly put my "favorite" true crime story in there. It's the Hagley Woods Bella mystery, and it's where I got my name. Please only research this or any other true crime story with caution. If you think you'll regret it later, don't look it up.**

 **Part 2 coming soon.**


	2. Golden

The last time I saw you, it was dark. We parted on bad terms, even though we both knew we'd never see each other again. This is my only regret. I didn't want to leave you, but your plan required it. I knew all along that the only outcome was your death. All along, it was a suicide mission. You never could lie to me. That was last night, our last night together. We stood outside our small apartment. You were backlit by a lightpost, and it shone beautifully through your hair, golden like the avenging angel you are, Mello.

"Please, Mells, please. You don't have to do this. Don't do this to me. Mello." You stood, arms crossed. Your mind had already been made up. You bit your lip, though. I'd never seen you this nervous.

"Beating Kira was my mission, not yours. Don't come with me. I couldn't stand it if you died." Mello was not the only stubborn one, though. I would do anything for you, including die. Last night, everything was desperate. Now, there is only calm and the gold of your hair, forever locked in my memory. I let tears fall now, for the first time since I met you. It will also be the last. Tomorrow, Mello, I will fulfill my permission, and die, together with you.

 **End part 2**


	3. Crimson

The next time I see you, we'll both be dead. The realization hits me harder than the bullets ripping through my skin. Maybe you'll make it today, and make me wait 80 years to see you. Maybe you're already dead. I pretty much am. If you live, Mello, never forget me. Come back for my body. Bury me. Or leave me here.

It would be nice to go with no regrets. I hope you do. But we both know that there's no one who doesn't regret something. I regret many things, but most of all, I wish I had told you how much I love you, Mello. I hope you live through this. I hope you beat Kira and go on to rule over a new world. Or you could quit trying to beat Kira and live out your days in peace. But I don't think your that lucky. Join me, Mello, in death. All I want is to see you again, selfish as that is. Come join me as I leave this crimson-painted, blood-soaked world. I exhale one last time, and red is all I know. Join me, Mello, in hell.


End file.
